Você em Mim
by Salina Angel Kail
Summary: Ino está prestes de completar seus 18 anos, e Gaara? Mais confuso do que nunca! [OneShot][Fic para a HainaChibiChan, feliz aniversário!]


_**Você em mim...  
.  
.**_

Konoha  
23 de Setembro

A floricultura não era muito grande, porem aconchegante.

Tinha muita gente lá, então ele, um certo ruivo, decidiu ir para o quintal.

De longe ele observava a aniversariante. Ino não era mais uma criança, estava completando seus 18 anos. Os cachos loiros mais compridos do que nunca, os olhos azuis brilhavam enquanto ela conversava com as amigas, seu corpo estava bem definido, com curvas que causariam inveja em qualquer uma.

Ele voltou os olhos para as flores do quintal.

-- Gaara! Porque você não vem aqui com a gente? -- Reconheceu a voz instintivamente a voz.

-- O que você quer? -- Respondeu grosseiro.

-- Oras Gaara, não te chamei para o meu aniversário para ficar aqui isolado! O que você tem...?

_"Porque você teima em querer entender  
__O que eu não sei explicar?  
__Porque você procura  
__O que escondo?  
__Porque me pede para sorrir  
__Quando quero apenas chorar?"  
_

-- Eu tenho uma garota loira me perturbando... -- Disse com secura.

-- Você me tem? -- Disse maliciosa.

Ele olhou-a perturbado.

_"Porque quer tanto ir contra minha lógica?  
__Quer tanto assim destruir essa barreira  
__Que levei anos para erguer?  
__Porque quer tanto fazer cair minha máscara?  
__Porque quer tanto que eu seja feliz...  
__Sendo eu mesmo?"  
_

-- Ah, vamos Gaara! -- A garota segurou sua mão e o arrastou para dentro da casa.

A música estava alta, a maioria das pessoas dançava.

Ela encostou a cabeça no pescoço do ruivo.

-- Dança comigo?

Ele queria jogá-la para o lado e sair dali, mas a respiração dela em seu pescoço deixava-o louco, não conseguia raciocinar.

-- Eu... Eu não sei dançar... -- Disse meio rubro, alias, nem ele mesmo sabia porque estava dizendo isso a ela.

-- Eu te ensino!

Como que combinado uma musica lenta começou a tocar. Ino olhou Gaara no fundo dos olhos, ele tentou desviar do olhar da loira, mas não conseguiu.

_"Porque quer vir dançar?  
__Porque pega na minha mão?  
__Porque me toca?  
__Me provoca?  
__Porque quero chorar  
__Se com você posso sorrir?"  
_

-- Você está indo bem -- Disse sincera.

Ele apenas abaixou a cabeça.

_"Porque está aqui?  
__Porque você muda tudo em mim?  
__Porque sua presença desconcerta minha lógica?  
__Que poder é esse que você exerce sobre mim?  
__O que está me atraindo?  
__Porque minha mente está me traindo?"  
_

Ele olhou nos olhos dela.

Era mágico estar ali, os movimentos que ela fazia o guiavam, parecia estar dançando sobre uma nuvem.

Aproximou o rosto do dela, corando com a idéia que passou-lhe pela cabeça.

Ela fechou os olhos e se aproximou também.

_"Me diga o que há de errado!  
__Me explique o que está acontecendo!  
__Porque começo a sorrir?  
__Porque quero te sentir?  
__Porque quero gritar?  
__Porque não posso aceitar..."  
_

De repente ele se afastou bruscamente.

Desvencilhou-se dos braços dela e correu.

Passou pela porta, atravessou o quintal e saiu.

Ele realmente não sabia o que estava fazendo.

_"Porque insisto em me esconder?  
__Fugir, correr.  
__Porque não posso te querer?  
__Porque não posso te provar?  
__Porque não posso...  
__Te amar...?"  
_

Ele estava atravessando uma das ruas de Konoha quando percebeu que ela o seguia.

Por acaso era louca? Largou os convidados na festa para ir atrás dele?

Ele encostou-se a uma parede, desde que Shukako se foi ele parecia meio perdido, confuso.

Ela caminhou na direção dele.

-- Saia de perto de mim! Eu te odeio! Vá embora Ino! -- Ele berrava com as mãos na cabeça.

Ela apenas sorriu meigamente.

_"E porque você ainda insiste...?  
__Porque ainda me procura?  
__Porque ainda me pergunta  
__O que não sei responder?  
__Porque ainda sorri  
__Quando tento te fazer chorar?"  
_

-- Ino! Vá embora! Volte para sua festa, para seus... Seus amigos... -- Disse a ultima palavra baixo.

-- Não vou voltar sem você. -- Disse ternamente colando seu corpo com o dele.

_"Porque se aproxima ainda mais  
__Quando tento te afastar?  
__Como consegue estar por perto  
__Sempre que preciso?  
__Como pode ser tão irritantemente  
__Perfeita...?"  
_

Ela se colocou nas pontas dos pés e juntou seus lábios aos dele.

Ele fechou os olhos e entreabriu a boca, ela aceitou aquele convite, aprofundando o beijo.

Ele explorava a boca dela com uma fome que nunca havia sentido antes, um desejo sem limites.

Ela segurou a mão dele enquanto o beijava e a guiou para dentro de sua blusinha.

Ele se assustou um pouco a ação dela, mas não iria negar a enorme vontade de tocá-la.

Quando faltou ar, romperam o beijo.

Ino colocou a mão de Gaara sobre seu seio, por dentro da blusa, enquanto buscava outro beijo.

-- Ino, ainda estamos no meio da rua. -- Disse, mas não se preocupava de verdade com o local.

-- E daí? -- Ela disse divertida.

O que aconteceu depois...  
É história...

* * *

Não me matem por este fim ridiculo.. T.T  
1000 Desculpas!! 

Essa fic eu escrevi para a Jaque!!  
Minha amiga linda

Feliz aniversário moçaa!!  
Te amooo

PS.: O poema que está intercalado na fic fui eu que escrevi...  
Alias, foi enquanto eu escrevia ele que veio a idéia para a fic...  
Ficou melhor do que eu esperava... o.o


End file.
